


Em nome da flor

by IcarusDive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (rip Viktor), (é logo no começo da história não se preocupem), Domestic Fluff, Language of Flowers, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, Shovel Talk, Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusDive/pseuds/IcarusDive
Summary: Parte da coletânea "O Significado das Flores"!(Link: https://coletaneas-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/172310766159/colet%C3%A2nea-o-significado-das-flores)





	Em nome da flor

**Author's Note:**

> “Diferente de muitas outras flores, os perenes lírios nunca realmente adormecem. A força e a beleza desta flor internacional cimentaram seu lugar nas culturas do mundo. Com um visual tão elegante, não é de se admirar que a flor significa realeza, renascimento e pureza.”
> 
> “Como a flor mais frequentemente associada aos funerais, simbolizam que a alma dos mortos têm a inocência restaurada após a morte.”
> 
> "O lírio é uma planta altamente requisitada na China para casamentos, porque seu nome soa quase como um desejo de felicidade e união por cem anos. Ainda na China, amigos e familiares também dão a flor para pessoas que passaram por uma perda recente, porque acredita-se que o lírio também ajuda a aliviar a dor do luto.”

_Mikhail e Dina eram o seu sol e sua lua. E Viktor era a pequena estrelinha a dançar entre seus pais, o rei e a rainha do firmamento. Desde cedo (uns dois anos, talvez) ele dormia embalado pelas canções de sua mãe e as histórias que seu pai contava, a maioria delas contos de fadas. Mas nenhum conto era mais apaixonante do que a história de como seus pais se apaixonaram._

_Enquanto ele aguardava sua mãe voltar do trabalho no teatro, seu pai passava as noites contando do dia em que vira Dina dançando debaixo da luz de um poste e da neve do inverno de Moscou. Ele era só um banqueiro e ela uma bailarina da Academia Bolshoi._

_E quando já era tarde da noite, quando ela chegava em casa, Viktor podia ouvir o som de chaves, o som de sapatos sendo delicadamente postos ao lado da porta, o som de duas risadas quietas, dois pares de pés cobertos pelas meias arrastando-se sobre o chão de madeira da sala, no andar debaixo. Viktor sempre saia escondido do quarto para apreciar, do alto da escada, a apresentação mais bela (mas não oficial) da Academia Bolshoi: Mikhail e Dina lentamente dançando juntos, ao som de qualquer música que a bailarina desejasse cantarolar naquela noite._

_Mas ah, como seu pai era desajeitado com os pés… Ela o conduzia em frente à lareira acesa, a cabeça deitada sobre o ombro robusto de seu marido estabanado._

_E Viktor jurava que o mundo só continuava a girar por causa dessa valsa secreta entre um banqueiro e uma bailarina, terrivelmente apaixonados um pelo outro._

_Só que, um dia, o mundo parou de girar._

_Disseram que o carro deslizou sobre o gelo e uma colisão direta resultou na morte de Mikhail e Dina. Ele tinha só sete anos e o mundo era um enorme céu sem sol nem lua, sem dança e sem música, sem contos de fadas e sem canções de ninar._

_Ele tinha só sete anos quando chorou em cima de dois túmulos, lado a lado, com um buquê de lírios brancos na mão._

 

* * *

 

A neve caía devagar do lado de fora da pequena pousada de Yu-Topia, o frio do inverno contrastando com o calor acolhedor do kotatsu[1] que impedia que os pés de Yuuri virassem picolés. Viktor já havia se oferecido para esquentá-los ele mesmo, mas seu noivo quase derrubou as mexericas sobre a mesa ao quase chutar a mobília num ataque de cócegas.

Os finais de temporada competitiva sempre se passavam assim: devagares, inertes; cada dia, um floco de neve caindo numa noite sem vento. Os dois patinadores ficavam encostados, enroscados um no outro, as pernas emaranhadas sob o kotatsu e o cheiro cítrico das frutas preenchendo o salão vazio.

Yuuri estava mais cansado do que o normal, o clima do começo do fim do inverno esgueirando-se por debaixo de sua pele e derrubando-o com uma inexplicável onda de cansaço e vontade de se enterrar debaixo das cobertas. Era nove e meia da noite quando Viktor o levou para o quarto em seus braços como parte de uma brincadeira (que Yuuri secretamente adorava, mas que ainda havia de admitir em voz alta para seu noivo). O russo beijou-o na testa, sobre os dois olhos de seu patinador favorito, e finalmente beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios, que fizeram-no prometer que ele ocuparia a outra metade do colchão da cama king size.

“É claro que volto mais tarde,  _solnyshko moyo_ [2],” e ao ouvir seu apelido na língua estrangeira, derramado em seu ouvido seguido de uma pequena mordida de brincadeira na cartilagem fria do lóbulo, Yuuri gargalhou quietamente, retirando seus óculos e metendo-se debaixo de sua fortaleza de cobertores.

Viktor ficou alguns segundos ao lado do garoto, observando-o fechar os olhos pesados de sono aos poucos, brincando de jogo do sério com alguém que mal podia conter o cair das pálpebras, memorizando cada traço que a luz da pequena lâmpada do criado-mudo desenhava em seu rosto, no contraste com as sombras do resto do quarto. Ele se levantou, olhando-o mais uma vez antes de perceber que sorria feito bobo e sair do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Sozinho, ele voltou para o pequeno salão para limpar a mesa e passar mais um tempinho ali antes de se juntar ao seu noivo em seu quarto.

Eram nesses dias de neve em que Viktor se sentia mais perdido. Em São Petersburgo, ele se sentava nos bancos de uma praça perto de seu apartamento à noite e olhava para o céu anil do fim de ano. Procurava as estrelas e a lua e se perguntava se, em algum lugar lá no alto, seus pais podiam observá-lo. E ele não chorava.

Mas seu peito doía  _tanto_. Suas costelas esmagavam seus pulmões, espremiam seu coração para que ele doesse e doesse e se lembrasse de que algumas coisas nessa vida estariam para sempre fora de seu alcance, longe de suas mãos finas e frias. E a dor não parava, ficava presa dentro dele, dentro de cada lágrima que ele não conseguia deixar escorrer.

Porque ele prometeu ser forte.

Ele prometeu continuar.

Mas continuar era tão, tão difícil às vezes.

Viktor se perderia em seus pensamentos se não tivesse quase trombado em Mari.

“Ah, perdão!” Ele se desculpou com uma breve reverência (um pequeno hábito que ele havia adquirido de Yuuri). “Eu estava distraído.”

A irmã mais velha de Yuuri era uma dessas pessoas com a qual Viktor tentava ser extra cuidadoso. Não porque ela era alguém frágil, mas porque ele não queria parecer um completo incompetente na frente de alguém que passou praticamente a infância cuidando de Yuuri.

Já fazia um pouco mais de um ano desde que Viktor decidiu ser seu técnico, e Yuuri quase nunca falava de sua família por vontade própria, mas também não se recusava a contar uma ou outra história de sua infância. Porém, Mari ainda parecia aquela irmã mais velha que um dia colocaria uma faca na garganta de Viktor e diria algo parecido com “se você machucar meu irmãozinho, vou fazer com que nunca achem seu corpo de novo, você tá me entendendo?” em uma dessas Conversas Sérias™.

“O Yuuri já foi dormir, Viktor?” Ela perguntou, olhando para o pequeno corredor que dava na escada para os quartos. Ufa, nada de Conversa™.

“Pois é. Acho que é o jet lag do vôo de ontem.”

“Ah, sim,” Mari respondeu, pegando o maço de cigarros do bolso do avental. “Aliás, você tem um minutinho?” Ai não. “Eu queria conversar com você,” ela comentou, tentando acender o cigarro.

É a Conversa™.

O sangue de Viktor virou gelo e as pontas de seus dedos já estavam começando a doer antes da hora. “C-Claro!” Ele tentou não responder de um jeito meio patético, mas aparentemente ele deveria se contentar com aquilo mesmo. O que é que ela queria? Será que ela ia mesmo apontar a faca para a garganta dele? Será que ela ia queimar ele com uma bituca de cigarro? Será que—

Um pequeno tapinha em seu braço o trouxe de volta para a realidade. Não foi forte o suficiente para doer, mas foi um gesto sólido. “Ei, não é nada sério. Relaxa,” Mari deu um sorriso para o futuro cunhado, provavelmente tentando mostrar que não era uma ameaça.

Os dois sabiam que ele não iria relaxar enquanto aquela conversa não começasse e embalasse em algo mais familiar e confortável.

Ela fez um gesto para que Viktor a seguisse em direção à mesa e logo ambos estavam fazendo uma pequena limpeza, tirando as cascas das mexericas, passando um pano sobre a superfície de madeira.

“Ele tinha sete anos quando ele escorregou e caiu no reservatório,” Mari comentou enquanto lavava alguma louça, como se tivesse falado consigo mesma. “A gente sempre subia a cidade pra brincar perto dos arrozais quando era verão. Depois do acidente no reservatório, ele passou a odiar o verão.”

Viktor jogava as cascas de fruta no lixo da cozinha, indo ajudar Mari com a louça. Ela deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que Viktor ocupasse a outra metade da pia e pegasse uma pequena pilha de tigelas ensaboadas para enxaguá-las.

“Eu jurava que ele gostava do verão.” Viktor falou quietamente, passando uma das tigelas por debaixo da água fria. “Até fomos ao matsuri[3] ano passado.”

“Ele nunca fez questão de ir, pra falar a verdade.” Ela riu. “E eu também nunca vi ele tão entusiasmado com o matsuri.”

“Ah,” Viktor sentiu as bochechas esquentarem enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso. Ele com certeza havia ouvido falar dos famosos festivais de verão do Japão, mas nunca tinha ido a um. Então, obviamente, os pais de Yuuri haviam insistido em comprar um yukata[4] para ele. Viktor até tentou prestar atenção na explicação sobre como atar o próprio obi, mas no final ele teve que pedir para Yuuri amarrar a cinta.

O que pode ou não ter sido de propósito por parte do russo.

Eles tinham ido ao festival de verão juntos, e Yuuri quisera mostrar todas as barracas, todas as atrações da noite. O russo mal tinha fôlego de sobra para voltar para casa no final do passeio.

Mas caminhar numa pequena estrada ao lado de Yuuri enquanto um vento soprava das plantações e os fogos de artifício iluminavam o caminho de volta para casa era uma das lembranças preferidas de Viktor. O cheiro do mato, o barulho distante de crianças rindo, as cores das explosões no céu, e o silêncio confortável entre os dois naquela noite deveriam ser o sinônimo oficial de “paz” nos dicionários do mundo inteiro.

“O que eu quero dizer, Viktor,” Mari começou de novo, passando uma nova tigela ensaboada para ele e fazendo uma pausa para bater as cinzas de seu cigarro dentro de uma latinha de suco vazia, “é que você faz o Yuuri feliz. Muito feliz mesmo.”

“Eu acho que é ele quem me faz feliz, pra falar a verdade.” Viktor respondeu com sua própria versão do fato. “Ele enche minha vida de cor e luz… E ele não faz nem ideia.”

“O Yuuri é meio devagar pra perceber as coisas. Ele pensa demais, assume demais, e às vezes se esquece que a gente tá aqui pra caso ele precise.” Saber que a família de Yuuri também lidava com o mesmo problema que tirava o seu sono à noite era reconfortante de certa forma. Não no sentido de que ele agora não tinha culpa de não saber como lidar ele mesmo com essa face de Yuuri, mas no sentido de que ele não estava perdido sozinho. “É bom poder falar sobre o meu irmão com outra pessoa que não seja meus pais.”

Viktor tentava equilibrar a louça recém-lavada no escorredor ao lado da pia, tendo que secar algumas peças que ele já não conseguia enfiar ali sem que escorregassem e caíssem. Uma ou outra tigela ameaçava cair e Viktor se assustava bruscamente, fazendo Mari rir mais alto do que o normal.

Ela tinha a mesma risada que seu irmão: Contagiante e com uns roncos de porco no final. Era adorável o quanto os dois eram parecidos.

O som da água corria contra o material da pia, preenchendo o ar da cozinha quando a conversa parava. Mas não havia a urgência em retomar o assunto. Era bom. Era como estar em casa.

Era como se ele já fosse parte dos Katsukis.

“Ei, vamos lá fora. Pegar um ar fresco,” Mari disse quietamente, pegando a latinha-cinzeiro e indo em direção a uma porta dos fundos da casa. Viktor apenas seguiu-a, após lançar um olhar intimidador para a louça, desafiando-a a escorregar em sua ausência.

Nos fundos da casa, havia uma pequena área coberta antes de dar no pequeno jardim da família. Alguns utensílios de jardinagem podiam ser vistos encostados num canto, ao lado de um velho banco de madeira. Mari se sentou nele e sinalizou para que Viktor se sentasse ao seu lado.

Viktor nunca tinha visitado essa parte da casa, já que ele passava a maior parte dos dias ou fora na cidade ou nos quartos. Entrar naquele jardim proibido era quase como uma invasão de privacidade, mas Viktor estava grato por Mari permitir que ele conhecesse um pouco mais dos Katsukis.

Ele se acomodou ali e ela ofereceu-lhe um cigarro. Provavelmente por educação, porque Viktor nunca fumara na frente de Yuuri ou de sua família. Mas Mari não estranhou quando ele aceitou, logo oferecendo seu isqueiro e colocando o cinzeiro improvisado entre eles.

“Não conta pro Yuuri,” ele sorriu, soltando uma grande nuvem de fumaça.

“Vai ser nosso segredo, então,” ela respondeu, rindo baixo enquanto apontava com a cabeça para o jardim coberto de uma fina camada de neve. “Esse jardim existe desde quando eu me lembro por gente.”

“É da sua mãe?”

“Mm,” Mari assentiu, batendo as cinzas. “Eu ajudo ela a tirar a neve de cima da terra no inverno e o Yuuri ajudava a regar e cuidar das flores no verão.”

A neve continuava caindo devagar, quase numa vertical perfeita. Quase não ventava naquela noite de inverno; e o tempo parecia parar naquela pequena cidade litorânea no Japão. Um lugar onde castelos vigiavam as encostas do mar e os flocos que caíam mais devagar do que o normal. Era quase como na sua infância, em São Petersburgo. As gaivotas, a praia, o vento e a neve.

“Eu também ajudava a minha mãe com flores,” Viktor confessou silenciosamente para o céu, na tentativa de perceber alguma estrela brilhando mais forte, dizendo ‘Sim, Vitya, eu também sinto falta de cuidar das minhas flores com você’.

“Que flores ela plantava?”

“Lírios. Lírios brancos.”

Mari acendeu outro cigarro. “Debaixo de um desses montinhos de terra, há um bulbo de lírio branco,” ela contou, tentando acender o isqueiro uma, duas, três vezes. Um vento gelado começava a soprar e Viktor se inclinou para ajudar a cobrir a chama que teimava em não acender. A pequena fonte de calor foi extinta logo depois de acesa e Mari deu uma longa tragada no novo cigarro. “Essa planta tem quase vinte e cinco anos agora.”

“Uau,” Viktor quase tossiu ao tragar a fumaça. “Isso é normal?”

“A flor fica dormente durante o inverno e floresce lá pro verão, todos os anos. Claro, ela precisa de alguns cuidados, mas de resto, ela vive bastante.”

Ele não queria falar que não pôde ver os lírios de sua mãe florescerem depois do acidente. Lírios eram coisas que ele comprava todo ano, no inverno, para deixar sobre os túmulos de seus pais e só.

Lilia dizia que essas flores ajudavam a sarar o coração das dores da perda. Yakov dizia que as flores restauravam a pureza da alma dos falecidos.

Em ambas as ocasiões, flores eram para os mortos.

“Minha mãe ganhou essa flor da Minako-sensei assim que soube que ela estava grávida do segundo filho. Na época, ninguém sabia se ia ser menino ou menina. Então, ela plantou a flor no jardim e logo se apegou.”

“Ninguém te contou que seu próximo irmão ia ser um lírio,” Viktor riu, cruzando as pernas, apoiando um dos pés sobre seu joelho.

Mari deixou pequenas nuvens saírem de seu nariz conforme ela tentava conter uma quieta gargalhada, antes de sua feição tornar-se mais sóbria. “Mas naquele ano, o clima esfriou demais e a neve já tinha começado a cair na metade do outono. Todos nós achamos que a planta não ia aguentar. Foram tempos difíceis… Yuuri nasceu prematuro, de seis meses.”

Seis meses é muito pouco tempo, e Viktor se surpreendeu ao fazer uma pequena pesquisa depois. Vinte e quatro semanas de gestação é um caso de bebê prematuro extremo (e ponha ‘extremo’ nisso), geralmente deixando sequelas permanentes na criança. Por pouco, muito pouco, Viktor poderia nunca ter conhecido seu noivo.

“Eu não fazia ideia…”

“Ele era tão pequeno. Eu não pude ver ele no hospital em que ele foi internado, mas os meus pais disseram que ele tinha mais ou menos isso aqui de tamanho,” ela tentou mostrar com os dedos. Yuuri deveria ter alguma coisa entre 30 e 35 cm. “Ele ficou no hospital por dois meses, e os meus pais nem tinha escolhido um nome ainda,” Mari fez uma longa pausa, levando tempo para soltar pequenas nuvens de fumaça no ar. Ela tinha lágrimas silenciosas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios. “E então, uma semana antes de ele receber alta, o lírio nasceu aqui nesse jardim, prematuro, antes da primavera. Apesar do frio, apesar da neve, apesar de tudo.”

“Dois sobreviventes,” Viktor sorriu, voltando a olhar para o céu, secretamente agradecendo à sua estrela da boa sorte pela vida de Yuuri. Ele jurou ouvir um eco vindo do céu, um som que apenas seu coração podia escutar. O gentil murmurar do cosmo sorrindo para um milagre, Viktor gostava de imaginar.

Mari limpou os olhos e olhou para o céu. Ele sabia que ela tinha sentido o eco retinir no fundo de seu peito também. “Dois Yuris.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Não consegue dormir, Vitya?”

“Hmm…” Yuuri sentiu seu noivo balançar a cabeça devagar contra suas costas, ambos deitados na cama, envolvidos em um casulo de cobertas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, ele havia sentido o leve afundar do colchão ao seu lado, um corpo quente e um leve cheiro de lavanda ocupando a outra metade da cama, como prometido. Viktor sempre dormia rápido, mas alguma coisa lhe dissera que o sono tardaria a voltar novamente. Talvez o jeito em que ele o segurava com mais firmeza contra seu peito (e embora seu noivo fosse generoso em termos de contato físico, seus braços estavam praticamente apertando-o. Talvez a respiração estranhamente calculada e limitada, como se Viktor estivesse com algo na ponta da língua, uma pergunta prestes a ser feita, mas nunca enunciada. Talvez o estranho — mas familiar, — cheiro de tabaco em sua pele. Viktor não fumava.

Ele então se virou para o russo, ainda em seus braços, procurando seus olhos azuis na escuridão da madrugada. Estava escuro demais para vê-lo, então apenas decidiu enlaçar seus braços ao redor do torso do homem, colando seu ouvido ao peito alheio; e fechou os olhos novamente.

   “No que você tá pensando?” Yuuri tentava soar como se não estivesse com sono, mas sua respiração lenta e sua fala cochichada denunciavam seu cansaço. “O seu coração bate mais rápido quando você quer mentir, então nem adianta me falar que não é nada.”

Ele sentiu Viktor se ajeitar na nova posição sem se mexer demais, soltando um suspiro alto demais para ser seguido de um ‘nada’. “Eu tava pensando em você.”

“Hmm… E quando é que você  _não_  tá pensando em mim, bobo?” Yuuri gargalhou quieto, depositando um pequeno beijo no queixo de Viktor, um começo de barba beliscando seus lábios cansados. “E eu sei que você andou conversando com a minha irmã.”

Suas mãos sentiram o corpo sob elas tensionar de repente. “Quando foi que você ficou tão bom assim em me ler, Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Você pode tomar quantos banhos você quiser, eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro do cigarro em você,” ele comentou, depositando um outro beijo na tentativa de aliviar a tensão estabelecida pela denúncia, dessa vez no pescoço de Viktor. “Espero que ela não tenha feito nenhuma pergunta constrangedora.”

“Não, não… Nós tivemos uma conversa tranquila.”

“Sobre mim.”

“Sobre você.”

“Eu bem que senti a minha orelha esquentar.”

Seu noivo já estava mais relaxado, mordendo sua orelha de leve enquanto se ajeitava de novo na cama. Suas pernas instintivamente enrolavam-se às dele sob as cobertas. Dedos longos desenhavam padrões em suas costas, sobre o fino tecido da camiseta do pijama, enquanto ele cantarolava uma velha canção em seu ouvido. Sua voz era grave, ressoando em seu peito largo contra o seu próprio peito, menor; as vibrações passando de osso para osso, para o sangue, para a carne, para o coração, para a alma.

E então Yuuri percebeu que os padrões formavam os caracteres de seu nome. Era um pequeno costume que Viktor tinha desde que começara a aprender japonês. Algumas vezes ele escrevia o ideograma para  _amor_ , outras vezes, para  _sol_ ,  _estrelas_ ,  _música_ ,  _vida_.

“Escrevi certo?” Veio a pergunta num tom inseguro, um tom que não combinava com Viktor Nikiforov.

“Quase…” Yuuri encaixou-se melhor contra a silhueta de Viktor, sentindo-o correr os dedos sobre as elevações de sua coluna. “A ordem dos traços— Viktor…!” Ele tentara iniciar uma explicação, mas a mão provocava a pele sensível de sua lombar por debaixo da camiseta. “Você inverteu a ordem de alguns traços,” Yuuri finalmente disse, gentilmente pegando a mão de Viktor, que ria, e usando-a para desenhar os caracteres corretamente em suas costas.

“E ‘Yuuri’ significa ‘lírio’?”

“Não, não… Quer dizer— De certa forma, sim. Mas não.”

“Você vai ter que me explicar isso, porque eu ainda não entendo nada de kanjis.”

Estava tarde demais para Yuuri questionar de onde aquela pergunta viera, o porquê do súbito interesse em palavras japonesas e seus ideogramas. Mas era Viktor, um homem com a curiosidade de um filhote de Golden Retriever. Como ele podia negar uma explicação a ele?

“Ok… Deixa eu me ajeitar aqui,” Yuuri gentilmente se soltou dos braços de seu noivo, criando um pequeno espaço entre eles. “O kanji de ‘lírio’ se escreve assim… E se pronuncia ‘yuri’, parecido com o meu nome,” o garoto explicou, preguiçosamente desenhando os símbolos nos lençóis da cama com o dedo.

“Tipo manga de roupa e a fruta chamada ‘manga’?”

“Isso, só que a escrita também muda. Os kanjis têm nomes diferentes, dependendo de como são usados. No meu nome, ‘yu’ é escrito com o kanji pra ‘coragem’,  _isamu_. E o ‘ri’ é escrito com o kanji pra ‘lucro’ ou ‘vantagem’,  _kiku_ ,” Yuuri rabiscou outras coisas na pequena lousa imaginária sobre o colchão, rindo discretamente. “ _Coragem para vencer_. Meu nome me faz parecer alguém super pretencioso.”

“Eu acho que combina bem com você,” Viktor se reaproximou, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos e deitando-se de lado para olhar para ele novamente.

“Como é que o nome de um vitorioso combina com uma pessoa tipo eu?” Yuuri desviou o olhar relutantemente. Ele tinha tantos medos, tinha passado por tantas derrotas… Como Viktor, de todas as pessoas, podia ver coragem para vencer em alguém como ele?

Claro, ele ganhava algumas competições, campeonatos aqui e ali, mas… por que ele não se sentia um vencedor? Ele não sentia exatamente orgulho quando vencia, mas sim um alívio de que seus esforços foram recompensados. A vitória não era glória, mas só mais uma medalha. Mais uma lembrança a ser pendurada em algum canto de seu quarto para acumular poeira. Se a vitória não se parecia com uma vitória, se a vitória não era nada mais do que uma obrigação (ou até mesmo, um sonho distante), então onde estava a coragem de vencer?

Seus pensamentos já começavam a entrar em parafuso quando sentiu dois braços puxando-o de encontro para o outro ocupante da cama, evocando um pequeno barulho de surpresa. Viktor rolava para o lado para que Yuuri ficasse deitado sobre ele, preso em seus braços. “Yuuri… Olha pra mim.”

E com a pouca luz que adentrava no quarto por uma pequena janela, ele pôde ver aqueles dois olhos azuis no escuro, ressonando em resposta ao brilho da lua. Como ele  _não_  poderia olhar para ele quando ele pedia daquele jeito? Yuuri então cedeu, bebendo do outro olhar como um beduíno bebe de um oásis no meio do deserto.

“Eu nunca vou saber o que você sente, mas acordar todos os dias e enfrentar os seus próprios demônios é um ato imenso de coragem,” Viktor segurou-o com mais firmeza contra si. “A força verdadeira não está nos atos grandes, mas na resiliência, em cada ato de resistência, em cada dia que você vive e decide continuar vivendo.”

Era em momentos assim em que Yuuri jurava que Viktor era só uma grande alucinação, porque aquele homem não podia ser real. Porque Viktor era um homem que dava e dava até que não sobrasse mais nada, alguém que amava sem condições ou limites. Alguém que nunca hesitava em derramar poesia e palavras de conforto em seus ouvidos; uma fonte que nunca secava e que, se um dia secasse, estaria mais do que satisfeita em secar por Yuuri.

“Tenho tanto orgulho de você, Yuuri.”

E Yuuri chorava e chorava em seus braços, em seu peito, segurava-se a ele como se Viktor fosse desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça a qualquer momento,  _porque aquele homem não podia ser real_.

E Viktor?

Viktor se segurava a Yuuri como quem segura um terço, uma promessa. Ele o segurava, porque era tudo que suas meras mãos mortais podiam fazer por esse pequeno pedaço do céu. Viktor se segurava a Yuuri, porque  _nunca_  teria uma fração da força que o homem que chorava em seus braços tinha. A vida doía demais, mas agora ele tinha trinta anos e Yuuri era o deus que ouviu suas preces e fez seu mundo girar de novo, que pôs o sol e a lua de volta no céu, que reinventou a dança e a música.

Yuuri ateava fogo ao céu de Viktor com luzes e cores e explosões nos verões e aquecia seu coração com suas mãos macias e seus beijos castos nos invernos. Ele era a ventania que o levava embora da Terra nos outonos e a renovação da vida banhada no perfume das flores na primavera.

Em suas costas, Viktor desenhava um último kanji.

_Amor_.

 

* * *

 

 

Algumas coisas nunca mudariam em sua vida, mas outras continuariam as mesmas. Algumas coisas nunca voltariam a ser como eram, e ele ainda sentia falta de seus pais dançando em frente à lareira de sua antiga casa. Mas a cada valsa dançada com Yuuri, a cada giro desse novo mundo ao seu lado, seu coração doía menos.

Algumas coisas nunca deixariam de ser. Os lírios nunca deixariam de ser lírios, e ‘yuri’ nunca deixaria de ser o nome da flor em japonês. Mas as coisas podem ser ressignificadas, revestidas de outros sentidos e sentimentos.

O mesmo lírio que morria sobre os túmulos de Mikhail e Dina em São Petersburgo era o mesmo que um dia nasceu debaixo da neve em Hasetsu. Um nome podia ser escrito de maneiras diferentes e uma flor poderia se tornar coragem e vitória.

Morte e vida. Pureza e força.

Os significados que cercam os símbolos sempre mudam e continuarão mudando com o tornar dos dias, das estações, dos anos. Mas algumas coisas serão infinitas enquanto elas puderem ser ressignificadas, renovadas. Renascidas.

Por todos os dias de suas vidas.

E nem mesmo a morte os separaria.

_Ele tinha trinta anos quando chorou no altar, ao lado de seu marido, com um buquê de lírios brancos na mão._


End file.
